Volim Te Abby
by Nienna Elendil
Summary: A Luby story...............i suck at summaries! Abby gets into trouble, and Luka is right there by her side!
1. Default Chapter

Ok.... I'm not that good at this!! Luka and Abby have gotten back together since Luka's return from the Congo (hey, we all knew it was gonna happen right??). Abby is a med student in the ER. Um, it contains a teensy bit of swearing....so...ah....be warned :). oh and since italics dont work here..... the *** means the start and finish of a flashback! Hope everyone likes it!!!!!!!!! **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Abby walked into the ER, sighing. Oh to be back home. She'd left Luka in her bed, sound asleep. Mmmmm he was so handsome!!! Carter hadn't been speaking to her since she told him her and Luka were going back out again, although he and Luka still did. She figured the Congo did weird things to people.  
  
***Abby and Luka lay on her bed in each other's arms. Just holding each other. "God Abby you are beautiful." Abby winced slightly, still burning from the remarks of that night. Luka felt her. "Abby, what I said that night, I didn't mean it. Honestly." He looked at her with such sorrow; such pain that she felt compelled to believe him. "Me either." she whispered. He kissed her hair. She looked into his eyes. "Luka...I...." "It's ok Abby. It's ok. I know. And I love you too." ***  
  
Another long day ahead. Randi was at the desk and, as usual was sucking on a lollipop. Just then Susan came over to the desk from Exam 1. "Hey Abby!" "Hi Dr Lewis" "Got a present for you" "Unless it sparkles and is worth a substantial amount of money I don't wanna hear it!" "Grumpy army man in Exam 4. Abdo pain." "Grumpy army man?" "Mmm....jumped up little soldier. Name is Jason Sparks." "But...I..I just got here!" Abby tried to argue but knew it was worthless. Susan handed Abby the chart and smiled innocently. "I hate you" "Love you too Abby!"  
  
Abby walked into Exam 4 and was greeted by a puff of smoke. "Um sir, you can't smoke in here." "Piss off" Great, Abby thought. I'm gonna kill Susan later. "What do you want?" "I need to examine you." "You a doctor?" "Med student actually." "Doctors suck. I hate them. I hate you!" Jason hurled a basin at Abby, narrowly missing her head. Shocked, Abby walked out.  
  
Gee, that was a good start to the morning. Abby walked into the lounge, and saw Carter putting his things in his locker. He glared at her, then walked past her without a word.  
  
***"I..er..um I need to talk to you Carter." "That letter. Did you mean it all?" "Of course I did, but I still care for you Abby." "Care? You went to Africa after I told you not to. You broke up with me in a letter. But you care?" "Yes I do. What we had between us........" "Is gone Carter. It went with you to Africa."***  
  
***There was a loud knocking. Luka made his way to the door, cursing as he stumbled in the darkness. He opened the door and saw.. "Abby." She looked at him, and his heart broke. Even without her talking, he could see she had been crying. "Luka I....." she looked down at her feet, as if ashamed of something. Luka pulled her into the apartment, and held her face in his hands. Her beautiful face. God how he had missed it. "What's the matter?" "Carter..we...we broke up." her voice was thick with tears, but she wasn't crying. "I know." "Luka, why didn't you ever try and fix me?" "Because you were never broken." Abby buried her face in Luka's chest, the tears flowed hot against her skin, flowing on to Luka's bare chest. And there, in the darkness, he held her.*** 


	2. Be careful

DISCLAIMER-the usual stuff. All characters belong to the NBC and...well....to whoever they belong to really :)  
  
Woo hoo Chapter 2!! Apologies for the swearing! Keep your eyes peeled cos there is more coming! Oh and don't forget to review people!!! *** represents flashbacks again (stupid italics!)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Abby's thoughts were interrupted as Susan walked in. "I think we need a psych consult for that soldier dude." Susan poured herself a cup of coffee "Why's that?" "He seems agitated." "Mmmm I'll see what I can do" Susan held up the pot of coffee. "You want some?" Abby shook her head. "Nah. Better get back or Weaver will have me." Abby walked out and went to check out the board. She needed to get away from that crazy guy in Exam 4. Luka wasn't on till 11. Lucky thing. Just then Dr Weaver appeared, interrupting Abby decision- whether to take an obese woman with bunions or a 30 year old gastro patient. Mmmm tough call. "Abby, the patient in Exam 4 is asking for you." Abby sighed heavily and walked into exam 4. "Yes Mr Sparks?" Jason looked at her with an evil glint in his eye. "You know, I'm going to something about this little problem of mine, starting with you." Wow, Abby felt so honoured. This guy truly had a screw loose. "Mr Sparks, you're only supposed to call me if there is anything wrong with you or you feel sick. Now, is anything wrong?" "No." "Ok then." Abby said, walking out. She didn't hear Jason whisper. "Not yet."  
  
Abby was on her lunch break when Luka came in. He smiled at her. God she loved his dimples! He came over to her, and his arms slipped slowly around her waist. He kissed her passionately. "What was that for?" "I missed you" "Luka, I only saw you like 3 hours ago!" "I know." Abby breathed him in. She loved him. She truly loved him. "Hey Luka.." "Yes?" "Volim Te" She looked up at his face, and saw there an expression that could only be described as adoration. She knew right then, in the lounge, that he truly loved her back.  
  
***"Hey Luka, teach me something in Croatian!" "Why?" "Because I'm asking you to, that's why. And nothing dirty please" Abby smiled. Luka laughed and thought for a few seconds. "Volim Te" Abby threw a pillow at him. "What does that mean?" "I love you."***  
  
Susan walked in just in time to see Luka and Abby sharing a passionate kiss. "Hey don't mind me!" Abby looked up with a guilty look on her face. Luka laughed. "Hi Susan." Susan smiled at Luka in reply. "Hey Dr Lewis have you ordered that psych consult for GI Joe in exam 4?" Susan shot her an exasperated look. "Abby, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Susan. And no. Psych is all backed up." Abby groaned in protest. "That means I'm going to have to put up with him ALL DAY! He gives me the creeps. He has a serious problem." "If he's bothering you that much tell Weaver." "Oh yeah and give her ANOTHER reason to doubt my capabilities as a med student? I don't think so!!!!" Susan shrugged and picked up an apple. "Well, I'm off. I've got a guy in there who couldn't find some scissors to cut his hair and though a hedge trimmer would do the trick." "Ouch" "Got it in one" Susan took a bite out of the apple then dunked it in the bin. "Yuk. Anyway, as you were" Susan giggled as she left the lounge. Luka hugged Abby tightly. "Mmmm I have to get back" Abby said dreamily. "Are you sure you'll be alright? With GI Joe?" Luka saying GI Joe in his Croatian accent made Abby laugh out loud. "I'll be fine. Promise." Luka kissed her lightly on the lips as she turned to go. "Be careful!" "I will" she smiled. And she left. 


	3. Screaming

DISCLAIMER-the usual stuff. All characters belong to the NBC and...well....to whoever they belong to really :)  
  
Hey its chapter 3!!!Ta da! Sorry again for the swearing! There's no flashbacks this time, so no ***. Don't forget to review guys, and let me know what you think!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Abby walked out of the trauma room exhausted. Third trauma in 5 hours. A family were on their way to the park and had been hit by a drunk driver. The mother had been killed, leaving behind her critically injured husband, daughter and twin boys. Abby sighed as she remembered the tiny baby girl. She was so small and helpless. Abby prayed that God was on their side. Haleh walked over to her "Honey, Weaver is looking for you!" "Weaver? Why?" "Don't ask me, but she looks pretty mad. She was hobblin' around real fast, and when she does that you KNOW she's mad!" Abby laughed . "Thanks" She had to compose herself before she found Weaver. No such luck though, as Kerry rounded the corner while Abby was still laughing to herself. "What's so funny?" "Um nothing.. You were looking for me Dr Weaver?" "Yes. Jason Sparks, what's the matter with him?" "I haven't figured that out yet." "Why the hell not Abby?? He's been here all morning?!!!" Abby sighed. "It's just...oh never mind. I'll go now" "Good." Abby glared at Dr Weaver's retreating back. God how she loathed that woman sometimes. Still, she supposed she better get it over and done with. As she passed the admin desk she saw Luka. She smiled at him. "Hey beautiful. Where are you off to? Weaver was looking for you." "She found me. Apparently I'm wanted by Jason Sparks." Luka looked at her quizzically. "GI Joe." "Oh, ok. Well just remember what I said." "Yes mom!" "Abby I'm serious! This guy could be dangerous." "Highly unlikely Luka but I will take heed of your well meaning advice." She turned to walk away. "Abby..." Abby turned around. "I love you." Abby blushed as she felt numerous pairs of eyes in the ER fall on her. She was going to be practically thrown into the gossip mill after this. Oh what the hell..... "I love you too Luka!" There, she said it. And it felt wonderful.  
  
Smiling to herself Abby walked to Exam 4. She paused at the door, and took a deep breath.... "Mr Sparks, how....." And she came face to face with the barrel of a gun. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. "I told you I'd fix my problem. And I told you I'd start with you." Abby started trembling. Dammit. She was trying not to, but the more she tried the more she shook. "Mr Sparks, this is not a good idea." Well duh. Anyone could see that.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! You don't know anything!". . What was wrong with him? "Jason, look, you don't have to do this...there.....there are people here who can help you." "No one can help me. And I told you to shut up! And since you don't listen, I'll just have to teach you!"  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
Someone was screaming. 


	4. Thankyou

DISCLAIMER-the usual stuff. All characters belong to the NBC and...well....to whoever they belong to really :)  
  
Hey its chapter 4! Quick aren't I teehee! Sorry about the hospital scenes.....im not thst good at writing them! :)Flashbacks again.. so the *** are back! :) Enjoy! And don't forget to review people! By the way....thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! xxx ****************************************************************************  
  
At the Admin desk, everyone froze, trying to think where the shot came from.  
  
Then it clicked. That was Abby screaming.  
  
"ABBY!!"  
  
Kerry, Susan and Luka ran into Exam 4. And they had to stifle their screams.  
  
Abby lay on the ground, clutching her stomach, surrounded by blood. She was screaming and crying. Luka knelt down beside her. He held her gently, trying to make her stop.  
  
"Luka.....he .....he" she tried to make him understand, tried to tell him what happened.  
  
"Shhhh...it's going to be ok."  
  
Kerry and Susan went over to Jason. It appeared he had shot himself in the head. There was no way he was alive. Kerry shook her head.  
  
"Damn psych."  
  
"Susan, it's not their fault."  
  
"Not their fault? The guy just blown himself halfway to Washington and shot Abby and psych said they couldn't come down here because they were too busy? He needed help Kerry."  
  
"Kerry!" Luka's voice sounded desperate and thick with tears.  
  
Kerry and Susan turned and saw Luka cradling Abby.  
  
"She just crashed. She was talking and then....."  
  
"Abby, Abby, can you hear me? Wake up for me sweetheart!" Susan tried to wake her, but there was no response.  
  
Kerry pushed the emergency buzzer. "I need a gurney in here!"  
  
Haleh and Chuny ran in and gasped when they saw Abby lying there. "Get her to Trauma now!"  
  
They wheeled her into Trauma 1. Luka followed, feeling helpless. There was so much blood! He walked in. He needed to help, needed to do something for her.  
  
"Abby. Abby talk to me!"  
  
"Luka, let us do our jobs"  
  
"No, I want to stay with her!"  
  
"Luka, you need to go outside. You are no help to us or Abby like this." Chuny took Luka out. He stood behing the door, watching them try to save the woman he loved.  
  
Kerry looked Abby. She was so pale. And she had screamed for help. Or fear. Or shock.  
  
"Haleh, get on to the blood bank. Type and cross for 6 units and hang 2 units of O-neg."  
  
"Dammit Kerry she's losing heaps of blood."  
  
"Dr. Weaver, blood bank says the blood will be here in 20 minutes."  
  
"We don't have 20 minutes!"  
  
Susan and Kerry worked on Abby. "We need to get the bullet out ." "I can't find it. There's so much blood! It looks like it nicked her spleen."  
  
"Keep looking....it has to be in there somewhere."  
  
"She's crashing!"  
  
"Dr Weaver, she's in V-Fib!"  
  
"Susan, bag her!"  
  
"Charge the paddles to 200."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Abby's body jumped as the electricity pulsed through her.  
  
"Still in V-Fib. Come on Abby, don't do this to us." Susan was finding it difficult to see through her tears.  
  
"Charge the paddles to 300."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Again, her body jumped. The monitors sounded harsh and cruel. Telling them she wasn't going to make it.  
  
Still they went on.  
  
"Dammit fight Abby! You're better than this! We need you. Come on!"  
  
"Charge the paddles to 360!"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
There was silence as the monitors stopped their teasing.  
  
"Normal sinus rhythm."  
  
"She's back!" Kerry covered Abby's open wound with a sterile sheet. She needed to be operated on, and they weren't going to lose her again.  
  
"Get her up to the OR now. Susan, keep bagging."  
  
Luka watched them go. Watched them take her, Susan breathing for her.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Kerry.  
  
"Luka, go up to the OR. Abby needs to see a familiar face when she wakes up."  
  
Luka just looked at her, his eyes full of pain. He'd lost Danjiela, surely he couldn't lose Abby too? God was not that cruel. Was he?  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
As Luka walked into the lounge he felt exhausted, and heavy. He looked down at his shirt. It was covered in her blood.  
  
***She kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"A thankyou present"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Everything. My mom, my brother......you make me safe Luka"  
  
"I'll always be here Abby. I'll always protect you."  
  
"I love you."***  
  
He hadn't protected her. He let her down.  
  
He cried. 


	5. You're beautiful

DISCLAIMER-the usual stuff. All characters belong to the NBC and...well....to whoever they belong to really :)  
  
Hey its chapter 5! Sorry it took me soo long!! Flashbacks again.. so the *** are back! :) Enjoy! And don't forget to review people! By the way....thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! xxx ****************************************************************************  
  
Luka sat slumped in a chair in the OR waiting room. He didn't know how long he had been there. His mind was blank. All he could think about was Abby. Her terrified eyes. Her scream. Her blood. He hadn't heard anything.........  
  
The door opened. Luka stiffened, bracing himself for an onslaught from Dr. Romano about why he was hiding up here away from the ER, and weren't foreigners used to seeing blood and guts? To his surprise he found it was Kerry.  
  
"Kerry, how..." Kerry came and sat down next to him.  
  
"She's out of surgery. She's in ICU. She needed 12 units of blood. The bullet tore her spleen and nicked her liver, but they were able to repair it. It also caused extensive tissue damage. However, Dr. Romano said she'll most likely make a full recovery." Luka felt a sob tear at his throat.  
  
"Most likely?"  
  
"Luka, she was hurt badly." Kerry looked at Luka. It was cruel she thought, for one man to suffer so much.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure. Take the rest of the shift off."  
  
"Thankyou Kerry."  
  
Luka got up and walked to the door. Kerry watched him leave. As he opened the door, he turned around. "Thankyou."  
  
The room was cold and still, with the faint smell of caution tinting the air. The monitor beeped alarmingly. And in the middle of it all, was Abby. Luka gently kissed her forehead, and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his.. "Oh Abby......I.....I'm so sorry." choked Luka, as he finally let the tears fall. "I should have been there. I knew he was dangerous."  
  
He sighed, and with tears in his eyes looked up at her face. Her beautiful face.  
  
"Volime Te."  
  
***"Abby, have I ever told you that you are beautiful?"  
  
"Mmmmm" She murmured, kissing his neck. "Many a time."  
  
"And to be quite honest Luka, I think you may be experiencing dellusions!"  
  
He smiled, and hugged her. "Abby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are beautiful."***  
  
Luka felt the slightest pressure on his hand. He looked at Abby, and noticed her eyes fluttering. 


	6. I love you

DISCLAIMER-the usual stuff. All characters belong to the NBC and...well....to whoever they belong to really :)  
  
Hey its chapter 6! Sorry it took me soo long!! And guess what! No flashbacks, so no ***! Yay :) Enjoy! And don't forget to review people! By the way....thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! xxx ****************************************************************************  
  
"Abby? Abby can you hear me?" He was so desperate to talk to her, to feel her, to hold her.  
  
Luka watched as Abby's big brown eyes opened. They were tinged with fear and suffering, but relaxed a little when she saw it was him. The tube down her throat prevented her from talking, but she squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"It's alright baby, I'm here. I won't leave, I promise." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He breathed her in.  
  
"I'll never leave you."  
  
Luka sat watching Abby sleep. She had been extubated that afternoon, and was grateful for it. Dr. Romano had told them Abby wasn't out of the woods yet, and that she had a catheter, nasal prongs and excruciating pain to remind her of this if she forgot. But she was getting there.  
  
"I love you Luka"  
  
"Shhhh...."  
  
"No but I really, really love you."  
  
"I know baby, and I love you too."  
  
She had smiled up at him then. Her gorgeous smile.  
  
"Promise me one thing, though."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again!" His voice quivered as the tears welled in his eyes. "I was so scared Abby. I thought I was going to lose you..."  
  
"I thought I was going to die, and ....and I didn't tell you..." A tear slid down her cheek. "Tell me what?"  
  
"How much you mean to me Luka."  
  
"I know Abby. I'll always know."  
  
And they had held each other close, shedding tears over what might have happened, and both were glad that it didn't.  
  
Luka sat by the bed holding Abby's hand. Today had reminded him so much of Danjiela. He hated feeling so helpless. He looked over as she stirred. God, she must have been so frightened.  
  
"Mmmmm Luka?" Abby drowsily opened her eyes.  
  
"Shh Abby. Go back to sleep. You need rest."  
  
She shook her head, then winced.  
  
"I don't need rest Luka, I need you."  
  
Luka smiled. Abby loved it when he smiled. 


	7. Demons in the night

DISCLAIMER-the usual stuff. All characters belong to the NBC and...well....to whoever they belong to really :)  
  
Hey its chapter 7! Chapter 8 might be a while coming bacause I'm going back to Uni tomorrow!! Time to think again. Yay :) Enjoy! And don't forget to review people! By the way....thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! Love Elisabeth xxx ****************************************************************************  
  
Abby walked down the hospital corridor. No one was around, and she could hear nothing except for her shoes hitting the floor. She wondered why it was so quiet. Then she felt the cold touch of metal against her skin.  
  
And an even colder voice.  
  
"I'm going to get you."  
  
There was a gunshot and everything went red.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Abby? Abby it's ok!" Luka tried vainly to calm Abby down, who was screaming and crying in her sleep. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, her pjamas stuck to her skin from a panic induced sweat. She was thrashing about wildly, trying to fight a demon invisible, yet was made real by the sheets tangled around her arms and legs. Luka gently shook her to wake her up.  
  
Her frightened, tear stained eyes sprang open and looked blurrily around. She saw that she was in her bedroom, in her house. Not the hospital. And Luka was beside her.  
  
"He was trying to get me Luka. He was coming after me." she whispered hoarsely, her voice still not recovered from the depths of sleep and yelling.  
  
Luka put his arms around her, as if to protect her. She was shaking. Two weeks had passed since the shooting, and every night Abby had woken up in terror, nightmares haunitng her and making the dark unbearable. Each time Luka was there to help her.  
  
As he held her convulsing body, Luka kissed her hair. Her breathing was slowly becoming more regular, and she had started to snuggle into Luka a bit, which he took for a sign that she was recovering.  
  
She turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms. "I love you"  
  
Luka lay his head on her hair, taken in by her smell.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And they held each other close, basking in each others love, till the terrors of the night had passed and they had fallen into sleep again. Safe within each others arms. 


End file.
